Information processing systems, which provide services such as payment, discount services, and point services by establishing a wired connection to a reader/writer that reads/writes from/to a terminal (for example, an integrated circuit (IC) card, a mobile phone, or the like) having a built-in IC chip capable of contact communication or non-contact communication with an information processing device such as a personal computer, a home appliance, or a point of sale (POS) register, have come into wide use. Likewise, the provision of payment or various services is widely performed by exchanging information between the above-described information processing device connected to the reader/writer and a server connected by a network.
The above-described information processing system may be used by connecting the reader/writer to the above-described information processing device in a wireless connection, not a wired connection. For example, the reader/writer, which reads/writes from/to the terminal having the built-in IC chip, may be embedded in a keyboard wirelessly connected to a main body of a personal computer.